Cold Case Love : Burning a Rose
by Kailaa
Summary: Rosalie Hale is in a abusive relationship, with Emmett Cullen. She almost gives up all hope and turns to self-injury to get rid of her pain. Then the most unlikely person comes to her rescue. Who is it?


**Hi, I'm Kaila. This is my first uploaded story. (I have many more, written)**

**All human. Twilight FanFic. Hope you enjoy. Please rate and review**

**Set in Forks.**

**Summary: Rosalie Hale is in a abusive relationship, with Emmett Cullen. She almost gives up all hope and turns to self-injury to get rid of her pain. Then the most unlikely person comes to her rescue. Who is it? Read, and you'll see.**

"Emmett slow down, our son is in this car, slow down, please." I begged at my boyfriend who's speeding when it's dark as hell outside.

"Shut the fuck up." He yelled at me. Then he grabbed my hair and yanked my hair back. "I swear I will kill you if you don't fucking shut up. You embarrassed me in front my family and made me look like an idiot. You're a fucking slut, flirting with my brother. How could you? Huh? Answer me!" he yelled in my face.

"I d-didn't flirt with your brother; he was drunk and c-came on to me, he was rubbing on me and pulling me into his lap. I didn't do anything wrong. P-please stop, you're h-hurting me." I was crying, while I tired to get him to stop pulling my hair.

"HURT!" He yelled "I'm hurting you? Oh, you haven't begun to feel what hurting is yet. Just fucking wait. Just wait and I'll give you something to hurt over." He said in a menacing voice causing me to shiver.

He let me go and continued to drive. I feared what was waiting for me once we arrived at home.

* * *

"Daddy s-stop hurting M-mommy" our son EJ cried as he watched me get thrown around the living room like an old rag.

I could barely make out what he was saying between the crying and yelling. After being kicked, slapped, stomped on and dragged up the stairs to our bathroom, he finally left me alone. I sat in our shower letting the blood wash off of me. I cried silently to myself, wondering why this was happening to me.

To make sure the lie of a happy couple was maintained, I wore make up on a daily basis. He would tell our son if he ever said a word about what happened between mommy and daddy, then he would be beaten with the belt that was kept in Emmett's closet. I would always run behind Emmett and tell EJ to listen because I've experienced many of those beatings and they weren't something I wanted my son to go through.

* * *

I woke up completely sore and bruised. He ordered me to put on a heavy amount of makeup to make sure our friends we are going to brunch with wouldn't know the shocking truth of our seemingly perfect life.

I served the damage in our bathroom mirror, as he took his shower. My lip was busted, but this injury could be covered with a lie. I was already a very clumsy person by nature so believing me falling wasn't hard to do. My left eye was purple and black, and having a very light completion wasn't helping. The knot on the left side of my forehead could be covered by my blonde hair, which was already falling out of its messy bun. The bruises on my upper and lower body would be covered with clothes. So I had nothing to really worry about.

As I was applying the makeup Emmett stepped out of the shower with a sad look on his face. "Rose" He said quietly. _Oh god, here come the apologies._ "Baby , I'm so sorry, about last night." He said apologetic. He walked up behind me and pressed his wet body to me. "I know it was wrong and I know I hurt you, and our son. I never wanted it to happen. I was hurt and angry with my family." He said. _Yeah, and my face, too._ "But you provoked me. You didn't do anything to stop my brother. You just don't listen sometimes. And that bothers me, knowing I don't have control over my own fiancé. Please for the sake of your own life and our family's life, promise me you will try to do better." He finished.

I don't know why anything surprises me with this man anymore, but my mouth almost dropped open, with amazement, and shock. But instead I kept my composure.

"Yes, I will try my best. And I'm sorry." _Are you fucking serious. Ugh, you're a pathetic excuse of a man._

"There's my old Rose" _Old Rose, could you get more stupid. The only thing that's changed in me is my respect and love for you. It's gone to disgust, hate, and fright. And can't believe I'm actually scared of you. My life is a whole bunch of shit. The only bright thing I look forward to in is my son. Who I hope and pray to god is nothing like your bastard ass, you could die and I would spit on your grave for all the hell you've cause me. What happen to the Emmett Cullen, I once loved, cared and would die for. I don't know this per-_

My thoughts were cut off by him speaking again,

"Now, finished getting ready, because we are leaving in about an hour." He whispered into my neck. And then he kissed my cheek, a little too hard and left out of the bathroom.

I started to cry to myself, out of nowhere. What's happening to me? What happened to the strong, confident, and sassy Rose? _She's gone. Face it, Emmett sucked her out of you a long ass time ago, you're not as strong as you used to be. Give up, Rosalie. You'll on get hurt worse in the process of fighting back._

If only I could get that dumb ass voice out of my head. "Ugh" I groaned and continued to apply the makeup, which just got ruined by my flood of unexpected tears.

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed of course I wore less revealing outfits. I put on simple blue skinnies, a loose nude colored blouse and my Report Signature Ainslie – Tan wedges. **(Her outfit links will be on my profile, and I'm a Polyvore user so if you recognize these clothes I use for the girls in my stories, that's why) **

* * *

We dropped off EJ at Esme and Carlisle's place **(In this story, Esme & Carlisle are only Emmett's Family. Rose lost connection with her parents and consider Esme & Carlisle as her family.)**

On the way Emmett said "If Alice and Jasper find out about anything, you're dead. So I suggest you act like the loving girlfriend with an amazing boyfriend she loves, and I'll try to stomach acting like I really care about." I cringed at his last words, as if they were a blow to the gut and fell back into my seat looking out the window as he drove onto the highway.


End file.
